User talk:UberMillennium RailgunPro
Personal images Please do not upload personal images to the wiki. If there is an image you'd like to link to in your profile or have show up in the comments, you can copy the link of the image and then paste it into your comment like so: https://cdn.img-conv.gamerch.com/img.gamerch.com/chunithm/1472809804.png Image link/ source: https://cdn.img-conv.gamerch.com/img.gamerch.com/chunithm/1472809804.png See also: Template:Imagehotlink and Vocaloid Wiki:Policy/Images - Meerkat (talk) 21:21, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Okay Meerkat I'll be more careful and no more spamming next time. UberMillennium RailgunPro 23:46, July 6, 2017 (UTC) 苏婉 Hi. This is something I've been trying to figure out for a while now and I'm not sure if anyone knows the answer to this, but I'm willing to ask anyways. For Zhang Chuchu's voice provider, would Su Wan (苏婉) be a pseudonym or her real name? If it's her real name, would Su (苏) be the surname and Wan (婉) be the given name? (姓：苏。名：婉？） Thank you! - Valenceon Talk Page 04:38, July 6, 2017 (UTC) It is her real name and Su be the surname and Wan would be the first name (given name) UberMillennium RailgunPro 23:42, July 6, 2017 (UTC) :谢谢！ I'll change it accordingly (we usually write voice provider names in western order here) :- Valenceon Talk Page 03:26, July 7, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome. Phone me any time. --UberMillennium RailgunPro 11:58, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Re: Deleting memes even without exposing my personal info this time..... Hi Uber. It's not a matter of "personal" as in "personal information". It refers to "personal use". In other words, people would only be using them on their own User page, for comments, for threads, etc, but not on the articles. This is why it's considered spam. The pictures that aren't being used for articles are not considered contributing or helpful. MeerkatQueen showed you in a previous message about how to add images without uploading them to the wiki. Simply copying and pasting the image link itself would be able to do that (right-click, "copy image address", and then paste. Like so: https://orig01.deviantart.net/fc1b/f/2016/132/e/8/doodle_kaito_icon_by_misteryeevee-da29qgj.png It may be helpful to comment or edit in "Source" mode instead of "Visual" mode to do this. It's not something that admins would ground you for unless you're uploading inappropriate images or doing it out of ill intent. :) - NebulousViper Talk Page 23:56, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Alright Nebulous, I will post my meme without spamming.Thank you for the advice. :) UberMillennium RailgunPro 01:12, September 9, 2017 (UTC) ---- Song backgrounds? Hey Uber, you're doing pretty cool for the English translated titles for the Chinese pages. I really appreciate that. Sometimes I try to translate them myself if I recognize the characters and figure them out, but I often overthink it or give it a wordy title rather than something very easy and simple. OTL I've been meaning to ask, but I'm curious about whether or not you can contribute to the backgrounds for the song pages? I'm not sure if that's your strength or not (and if not, it's no big deal. I'm just curious). I'm almost always making a song page every day and I kinda just feel guilty about not giving them backgrounds literally because I can't understand them very well (and quite frankly, I'm not much of a poetic person. I can't even give a background in English or Spanish because I'm terrible at interpreting them unless they're extremely blunt/straightforward. None of the metaphorical stuff-). Thanks for reading! - NebulousViper Talk Page 05:21, November 28, 2017 (UTC) This depends how much time I have. I will try my best to add background.--VocaloidDefender 12:29, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Re:Rose from ashes. Hello Uber, it's good to see you again! Yeah, she hasn't been active in a while. I'm pretty much the only one actively editing for Chinese at the moment. ^^; I appreciate the help as always. :) - NebulousViper Talk Page 19:25, August 27, 2018 (UTC) Ok Nebulous! Let's do it! VocaloidDefence 14:10, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Re:Greetings on my message wall Hello there :D I'm actually one of the newer editors on the wiki, so I haven't got the chance to see you before. Glad that you have come back. Looking forward to working with you too :D Lynnellet (talk) 14:54, August 28, 2018 (UTC) This is my 1st time to see you too! I was inactive for couple months because lost interest of this Wikia. Anyway, have a great time here! VocaloidDefence 15:00, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Discord Just wanna confirm if you showed up on Vocaloid Wikia discord server. - NebulousViper Talk Page 22:48, October 27, 2018 (UTC) Yes this is me Nebulous. Good luck. :) --VocaloidDefence 22:51, October 27, 2018 (UTC) Re: Just a random hi to you. Hi Uber, I haven't done anything further to study Chinese at the moment as I've lost motivation for a lot of things... I don't use any software either, but rather books and I talk to other people sometimes. Otherwise, my Chinese is still poor. ;w; (Kinda makes me wish I was sent to Chinese school, but my parents never sent us. My cousins all went but they hated it and stuck to Cantonese hhhhhh-) Ohh, I see, that's tough. I wonder if it's possible to plug in some headsets and see if you can mess with the sound controls, unless the library decided to get rid of sound entirely. Kinda understandable as you're supposed to be quiet at a library, but difficult if you need sound for some work. But yeah, that totally makes sense to listen along. Listening is very important for song pages, especially for Chinese to figure out the context. But do what you can whenever you've got the time. Remember that irl is more important than internet stuff, so it's okay. - NebulousViper Talk Page 20:42, January 30, 2019 (UTC)\ Dang... I need to learn that Cantonese... VocaloidDefence 18:00, February 2, 2019 (UTC) RE: Weird question.... Can't say I know the answer. If they're gone, we may or may not know about it. I'd imagine that we would write our condolences somewhere on the site... - NebulousViper Talk Page 23:58, April 8, 2019 (UTC)